Sehara Lavata
Sehara Lavata was born to a Senai prostitute in the Stratus Star system, on a small cruiser used by the Hasidar to operate their underground Senai slave trade. Having never met her father, she does not know what the other 50% of her genetic makeup consists of. All she knows is he was her mother's master for a time before selling her back to the Hasidar. He was likely a human, but one cannot be sure. Regardless, her father could likely be blamed for her odd appearance for even a Senai, and her Ethric power. All she has known in her life has been the slave's life. However, a select few of her masters were kind enough to give her some form of rudimentary education. Other masters proved remarkably cruel. Being sold and then bought back, like a sort of blow up doll, the Hasidar made great use of her as a prostitute. One recent master had been very rough, and left scars on her back with her own bra. Eventually, Sehara had enough, and snapped. In the cargo hold of the ship she was on she fought back, killing one of her escorts and taking his laser pistol. Releasing the other Senai women in the ship, they united and killed every crew member. With the aid of the ships VI, Hurton, she brought the other slaves to nearby planets they wished to be free on, before finding her own heart longing for Rapture. Appearance With more curves than a man could have thought possible, she has a near perfected hourglass form. Her breasts are sizable, but like all Senai rounded and firm; enticing even covered in a bra -if you could call her bra covering. Her body is slim, agile, and her musculature gently presenting itself as she moves with cat-like grace. Her skin is fairly toned, giving a healthy tan glow. In the darkness, however, her skin seems to glitter like a diamond, reflecting even the smallest of light -or making it's own glow, possibly. Her face is rounded gently, with curved cheekbones and a gentle slopping jaw. Her chin lies beneath her full lips, both of which are delicate. Her nose is small, dainty even. Her eyebrows are thin and match her hair, but often raised high over her eyes in a happy expression. Her eyes are not large compared to many people, but they carry a delicate innocence about them that conflicts with the sensual calm their opalescent-gray irises emanate. Her eyes, however, often make people nervous as they reflect the light in exotic ways. Most often, though, at least one of those eyes is hiding behind the curtain of thick and shiny white hair that tops her head. Straight most of the length, her hair curls slowly near the tips and seems to poof from her head with a defiance of gravity, giving it a thick and bushy look. Light shines readily off her white hair like it reflects off a pearl, and it flows smoothly down her back to the small of her spine. On her shoulders, hidden by the folded bunch of her bra cloth, are two red marks. A master had handled her too roughly during an erotic romp, and pulled her bra until it had dug into her skin and drew blood. She also has a faint hickie on her neck from the same master. Current Possessions A laser pistol strapped to her right thigh, and a butterfly knife on her left thigh. She wears a thong, over which is a leather belt that holds a silken cloth in front of her and behind her, concealing her thong and buttocks behind a foot long curtain of semi-transparent cloth. This cloth does not cover her legs or the side of her hips. The same cloth material covers her breasts, crossing in an X on her back to act as a bra. If one focuses enough, or looks at the right angle in the light, they can see right through the satin. She also has a Communications ear piece in her right ear, and a can of Hante held in her bra under her right breast. She had nowhere else to put it. Skills Sehara is an amazing athlete and acrobat, traits taken from her Senai heritage. Her Butterfly knife and pistol are new to her, but she has quickly adapted to their use, and isn't that bad with them. Her greatest skill is her ability to improvise, using the world around her and the resources available to accomplish her goals. She is also well versed in the Erotic arts, thanks to her childhood life of slavery since she had hit puberty. Though she is Ethric, she has little control over her powers, which are rather newfound. She had first used them in her rebellion on the slave ship. Seeming to activate only in times of great stress or need, she hardly remembers any of the incidents. With teaching, however, she could possibly gain control. Her most remarkable ability, however, is her martial arts. While she does occasionally use Anomark techniques, she was never taught them adequately. Therefore, she often improvises, mixing techniques and creating her own. She has found that her knowledge of sexual techniques can be adapted to make interesting and effective fighting styles. However, she basically seeks to make use of anything she can whenever she can. Personality She is an exotic beauty, and she knows it; she is well aware of the effects she has on men around her, and is not afraid to use it to her advantage. However, often times her charm is not being used purposely. Like all Senai, she is not prudish in the slightest, and will have intercourse with any man willing to when the opportunity arises. She saves her 'specialty techniques' for those men that she really likes. Sehara is the embodiment of the Senai mentality. She is beyond the line between determined and stubborn, going into outright defiant and demanding. Her way, or the highway, in a sense. Her iron will and sense of duty to her chosen causes can irritate many people, and she gets her way often. Her humor consists of sharp wit and innuendos, often of a sexual nature. She is highly erotic, having known no life outside of constant sex, and makes no attempt to hide this. She hides a deeply caring and compassionate feminine nature behind her eroticism and tough composure. She behaves like a Tom boy frequently, and will refuse to take orders from another unless those orders sound like good advice to her at the time. Coming from her childhood in slavery, Sehara has a deep hatred for anyone who thinks they can control her, or are somehow better or above her. She is rather egotistical and selfish in those respects, and will outright disobey an authoritative figure unless their orders are reasonable and she would have done them anyways. Rapture and the 703rd Sehara had arrived on Rapture a day or so before Heretic attacked the world. She fought off quite a few S-Troops before being found by Eastman and the 703rd. Now she has joined them on Rapture as a sort of 'war survivor'. unwilling to just go up to some ship and become a witness to interrogations by Admirals, she forced herself upon the 703rd, following them. Now, she is a sort of unofficial member, with no military training whatsoever and not a scrap of armor on her body. She does not intend to ever wear the armor, considering it bulky and worthless. She also does not intend on officially joining the 703rd, as then she would be required to obey orders like some common soldier. And she would never abide to that. Currently, she finds herself attracted to quite a few of the 703rd, though she has only seen the face of one of them, Jeffrey. Lauren in particular for his sheer size, as she is interested to see how big his 'member' is. Eastman has tugged her heartstrings because he has allowed her to continue on without trying to force his command over her. She finds herself unbelievably attracted to Julian's New Zealand accent, having never seen him before yet. The other members have neglected to interact with her, so Sehara has yet to form an opinion of them. Category:Individuals